used
by okstopnow
Summary: "Goten.. Slow down.. It hurts…" Trunks groaned and winced, his shut. Goten smirked and groaned as his hair turned yellow, and a golden aura flowed around him. Trunks could feel his friends member grow inside him, his aura rushing through his length and into his ass.
1. Chapter 1

Trunks sat his seat, listening to his professor as he explained their assignment. He began to zone out, thinking of nothing but himself, fighting and training with Goten. His mind drifted as an image of Goten, in nothing but a blue pair of briefs on. Trunks's face began to blush, as his best friend in the world began to slowly remove his underwear. His face flushed a brighter red. He could feel his length pushing against his pants. Aloud ringing snapped him out of his daze. He looked around the massive room, people began walking up the stairs and out the doors.

Trunks left his class and began walking through the campus.

"Hey, Trunks!" He heard a voice call from behind him. He turned around to see Goten running at him, his black hair falling into and over his face.

"Oh hey, Goten, what's up?" He asked with a smile, pushing a hand through his lavender hair, causing it to point upward. His mother, Bulma, had forced him to cut his hair short, he groaned every time he had looked in the mirror he groaned at his appearance. He prefer his long hair. But sadly he had to make do, so he normally used gel and spiked his hair a little in the front.

"Oh, nothin' much, just that I asked out Sherrie Lockwood." He gave his best friend a confident look.

"Really? Dude, you've been wanting to ask her out since grade school!" Trunks looked into Goten's dark eyes. _They are pretty.._ He thought to himself.

"Yeah! And the best thing is she said yes. We're going to her place this weekend." He jumped in joy.

"Dude, you might finally get laid." Trunks punched his arm. His friend blushed at the remark. Goten had always been so shy about his sexual activity. He'd masturbate but he's never had sex.

"Yeah.. But.. I've never done that kind of stuff before.." His cheeks flushed brighter. "But you've fucked people before?" He pointed out, his blush fading away, but a bright pink setting on Trunks's cheeks.

"Yeah, but those were dudes.. You know I'm gay." Trunks let out a nervous laugh.

"Come on dude, just help me out.." He let gave Trunks puppy dog eyes..

"Fine!" Trunks couldn't resist how cute Goten was when he did that, "meet me at my place, no one will be home until later on this week."

"You're awesome dude." He smiled and ran off.

 _ **...Later that day…**_

Trunks and Goten sat on Trunks's bed, staring at each other in complete silence.

"So are you… um," he let out a cough.

"Yeah.. Do I just.." Goten gripped the rim of the head hole on his shirt.

"Yeah.." Trunks spoke softly. Goten pulled the shirt from his torso, revealing his chiseled features. His built chest and abs. The V-line that ran down and into his sweatpants.

"Now what.." Goten asked staring at his friend. Goten stared into Trunks's purple eyes.

"This happens.. And it just goes from here." Trunks pulled his friend over him, gripping the back of head and pulling him down, their lips meeting each other. Goten was surprised by the sudden action, but he sank into the feeling.

Their tongues battled for dominance, Goten won, Trunks smirking as Goten's tongue searched every inch of his mouth. Goten pulled off of Trunks and stared at him in shock.

"Want me to.. suck you off?" Trunks ran his hand over the tent in Goten's pants. Goten gave a short nod as he was pushed onto his back. Trunks smiled up at him, pulling Goten's sweats and underwear down and off his legs. He gripped Goten's erection. He stared in awe as he marveled the sight of Goten's 9 inch pecker. He pulled up and down, running his hand along the length. Goten moaned at Trunks's actions. He bucked his hips upward.

Trunks couldn't last, he quickly wrapped his mouth around his friend's member and began to suck on the head. He slowly bobbed his head down to the base of his cock, the head hitting the back of his throat. Goten moaned in ecstasy as his friends warm mouth sucked against his member.

Trunks bobbed his head faster, the tip of the member hitting the back of his throat continuously. Goten could feel his climax coming, his balls churned, and the base of his dick stung.

He quickly pushed Trunks off and pushed him to lay on his back, pulling his pants completely off and throwing them to the floor. He forced his friends legs up as he inserted his member into Trunks's entrance. He rammed into him hard causing him to scream out in pain. The scream only fed his hunger to cause Trunks to scream and shout and feel his dick inside him.

"Goten.. You're.. You're hurting me.." Trunks moaned, sweat running down his temples.

Goten ignored his friends pan and his thrusts gained violence. They sped up, burning the lavender haired boy's insides.

"Goten.. Slow down.. It hurts…" Trunks groaned and winced, his shut. Goten smirked and groaned as his hair turned yellow, and a golden aura flowed around him. Trunks could feel his friends member grow inside him, his aura rushing through his length and into his ass.

Trunks moaned as he hit his climax, hot white liquid spurting out, endlessly. Goten moaned as Trunks clenched his ass, tightening around Goten's dick. Goten continued to violently thrust into his friend.

Goten screamed in pleasure as he released his load into his friend. Both boys moaning as the liquid filled Trunks's ass.

"You're my bitch.. And I'm going to use you when I want and how I want." Goten whispered into the lavender haired boy'fs ears, causing him to whimper.


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks sat under a tree in the shade, reading a book. His eyes were glued to his book, which had a very surprising title compared to its inner content, _Easy Loving_. The contents of the book were about different sex positions, how to be comfortable during sex, and certain fetishes. Goten had told him after their very special event to study different positions so he could be "prepared" for his first time with his girlfriend, Sherrie. Trunks has felt closer to Goten since that night, even if it was just last night and once. He had dreamt about having more sex with his best friend. He felt like he was needed and he wanted to feel like that. Trunks wants to feel used and abused. He wants to be used like a toy and wanted to feel the pain when Goten fucked him.

"Hey, Trunks?" Goten walked over, with a look of need on his face. Trunks closed the book his friend gave him to study and learn. Trunks hoped he was coming over here for the very special thing he wanted.

"Hey, what's up?" He smiled, his lavender hair shining in the sun. He had worn very short shorts and a tight tank top.

"Um.. Tomorrow, I'm going to Sherrie's place and her parents aren't gonna be there, and she told me to bring something rubbery.. So I think she wants it dude!" He smiled brightly. He was genuinely excited.

"Do you, erm, need some practice..?" He gulped gripping the book tightly.

"Yeah.." Goten rubbed the back of his head, lookiing down at the grass.

"Oh, so my place at 9?" He asked and Goten nodded.

 **TIME SKIP - TRUNKS'S HOME 9:32**

Trunks bobbed his head against Goten's member, lips pressed against the skin. Goten moaned s Trunks sukcked harder and faster, gripping against the shaft.

"Ah, Trunks harder!"Goten louder and his gripped the older boy's hair and and pushed him down deeper onto his member, choking him in the back of his throat. The purple headed boy coughed as he pulled off and dipped down and licked Goten's balls causing him to let out a soft moan. Trunks gripped his own hardening member as stroking it with one hand and rubbing the other over his own naked bare body.

"Ah Trunks, get up here!" Goten pulled Trunks up throwing him onto the bed on his back, then putting his hands under his knees, lifting him in the air. He held Trunks up and spread his ass cheeks.

Goten struggled to begin penetrating his best friend, unable to push his member into Trunks's pulsing hole. "Trunks I can't get it in, help me out." Trunks nodded and guided Goten's dick to his hole. As soon as Goten felt the head of his member touch Trunks's hole, he forced in, Trunks letting out a painful scream.

Goten thrusted violently into his friend, enjoying his painful screams of mercy. "Goten.. Slower…" Trunks yelped as he felt his prostate begin to flame in pain as Goten's member slammed against it. "Gah! Goten! Please!" Goten ignored his best friend, letting out a loud grunt as his dark hair flowed a golden yellow, his member growing in length and girth, destroying Trunks's hole.

Tears began to roll down Trunks's eyes, the pain overwhelming. "You're hurting me!" He screamed and he dug his nails into Goten. Goten winced as he let out one final roar of pleasure and filled his best friend.

Both boys panted as the fell onto the bed. "You could've killed me.." Trunks whimpered, his hole burning as he stood up. "Who cares, you're only helping me to understand, just my toy." Goten sighed as he closed his eyes. "Really now?" Trunks pushed Goten's legs up exposing his hole. "Hey!" Goten attempted to push him off. but failed as he was pushed down, too exhausted to fight back.

"You like making people feel pain? Try receiving." Trunks pushed himself inside of Goten, his friend letting out a loud scream of pain. "Trunks.. Trunks.." He winced as he shut his eyes. Trunks stood still, not moving waiting for his friend to adjust.

"Hurts, huh?" He began to pull back all the way to the tip and force back in, continuing to repeat the same pattern. "Trunks! Stop!" Goten gasped, his inside were burning, but Trunks felt pleasure from his friends pain. He slammed in, the smacking of their hips.

"I'm gonna come.." Trunks hissed as he pounded and thrusted harder and faster. "Do it.." Goten whispered almost inaudible, but Trunks heard what was said and smiled.

After a final thrust he let out his release with a roar, Goten doing the same, even without touching himself. Trunks fell onto his friend's chest and black out.


End file.
